El Coyote de Georgia
by Nekhebet
Summary: Daryl y Merle deciden ir a conocer un nuevo Bar, sin embargo se meten en problemas al defender a una de las bailarinas, Kath es sobrina de Carol y trabaja como bailarina exótica en el Bar de Ed para poder pagar sus deudas...sin embargo Daryl no puede olvidarla...ES UNA HISTORIA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE TWD, SIN EMBARGO NO VEREMOS CAMINANTES POR UN RATO ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...esta es la segunda historia que escribo, estoy practicando...estoy practicando. No hay caminantes pero intentare ocupar los personajes...:D Disfrútenlo.**

Era el verano más caluroso que recordaba, se sentó poniendo las botas sobre la mesa de la sala, Merle dormía en el sillón, con la respiración pesada y roncando como todas las noches en las que se embriagaba, miró por la ventana al patio, comenzaba a oscurecer, emitió un gran suspiro, odiaba el calor, su camisa sin mangas ayudaba pero no era suficiente, hubiera matado por aire acondicionado, pero lo que ganaba como mecánico apenas si alcanzaba, encima ayudaba a Merle y a su padre, maldijo entre dientes al recordarlo por lo menos seguían juntos, su madre descansaba en paz de los abusos y su alcoholismo, sintió pena por ella, por un momento deseo estar a su lado, fue la única que lo hacía sentir bien

- ¡Vamos Darlyna! Noche de Chicas – musitó Merle despertándose, talló sus ojos con fuerza y bebió un trago de whisky, Daryl asintió con la cabeza, odiaba ir a esos lugares pero prefería acompañarlo para que no se metiera en problemas.

Llegaron al Bar "El Coyote de Georgia" que nombre tan estúpido pensó Daryl mientras entraba, no era diferente a lo que acostumbraba Merle, mesas de madera repletas de vasos y botellas, un escenario de mal gusto con luces neon y chicas desnudas bailando, recogiendo de vez en cuando los billetes del suelo, la meseras llevaban vestidos cortos de color morado, con escotes profundos que casi mostraban el ombligo, esas eran las mujeres que le gustaban a Merle "Con carne en el culo y tetas de azúcar", se sentó con sus amigos dejándolo a él en un rincón, vigilándolo, sacó un cigarro e intentó encenderlo sin éxito, maldijo para si mismo cuando una delicada mano le ofreció fuego, aceptó sin voltear a mirar a la portadora del encendedor

-Gracias – se limitó a decir casi entredientes

-De nada, cariño – respondió una dulce voz - ¿Te ofrezco algo? – preguntó de manera amable, Daryl subió la mirada su piel clara asomándose por el vestido de mal gusto, sus senos jóvenes y firmes apenas cubiertos por su larga cabellera castaña, su delicado cuello adornado por el dije de una bailarina de ballet, continuó recorriéndola con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus carnosos labios pintados con un suave tono coral, emitían una sonrisa sincera, continuó su camino topándose con los ojos azules mas cálidos que había visto en su vida, ella abrió aun mas sus enormes ojos y frunció el entrecejo confundida, pestaño un par de veces - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó despertándolo de su sueño, él asintió

-Una cerveza- pidió de manera amable, ella sonrió ampliamente

-Enseguida – dijo mientras se alejaba, levantando vasos y botellas vacías en su camino a la barra, Daryl miró su firme trasero, su curvilínea figura que no era digna de ese bar de mala muerte, a los pocos minutos regresó con su bebida, no podía dejar de mirar su rostro, tan dulce y cálido – Lo que necesites, seré tu mesera…me llamo Katherine, pero solo dime Kath – pidió entregándole la cerveza fría, Daryl asintió apenado, no podía decir nada, se sentía tan estúpido, no pudo mirarla toda la noche, apenas si recordaba que venía con Merle "Demonios, Merle" recordó molestó mientras volteaba al otro lado del bar, lo vio con una chica en ropa interior en las piernas, no pudo evitar reír y apartar su mirada para buscar a Kath, ella limpiaba las mesas con ímpetu mientras retiraba el mechón de cabello de su rostro soplando suavemente, un hombre alto, de piel apiñonada la llamó a la barra, ella lo miró molesta y se acercó, discutieron unos minutos, se veían realmente hermosa cuando se molestaba, lanzó el trapo detrás de la barra y se perdió en la puerta detrás del escenario

- Y esta noche, me complace presentarles a la "Princesa de las arenas" con ustedes nuestra nueva bailarina – gritó el mismo tipo desde la barra, las luces se apagaron unos minutos, y solo se encendió la del escenario, una chica de cabello castaño vestía un traje de Danza árabe de color dorado, su bustier lleno de lentejuelas y adornos en su cadera del mismo tono, retazos de tela casi transparente resbalando por sus muslos desnudos, Daryl la reconoció de inmediato, se acomodó atento para verla bailar, Kath agitó sus caderas con fuerza y bailo por el escenario improvisado, era realmente sexy, se perdió en sus movimientos, ella camino hacía él y lo rodeó bailando, Daryl comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención, ella sonrió débilmente, y terminó su baile sentándose en sus piernas, se levantó rápidamente, Daryl pudo ver su rostro sonrojado mientras se alejaba, uno de los amigos de Merle se aproximo a ella y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero casi levantándola del suelo, Kath le dio un puñetazo enfureciendo al ebrio que la empujo contra la mesa, Daryl se levantó solo reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que tenía al hombre en el suelo golpeándolo en el rostro, se inició una pelea garrafal entre ebrios, lo último que supo es que el sheriff "Rick Grimes" los tenía contra la pared "Maldita sea, yo debí ser el que no se metiera en problemas" pensó, Rick lo miró con desaprobación

-¿Daryl? ¿Pero qué demonios paso? – preguntó molesto mientras acomodaba su sombrero, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enojado, Daryl levantó los hombros intentando sonreír

- Él me defendió oficial – logró mascullar Kath detrás de ellos, Rick la miró atentamente, buscando en su mirada una señal de mentira, aun tenía su traje de danza árabe, Rick suspiró mientras soltaba a Daryl y a Merle

-Que sea la última vez ¿Entendido? – advirtió Rick mientras se llevaba a los otros presos, Daryl asintió con la cabeza, Kath sonrió débilmente y regreso al bar, él no pudo evitar mirarla hasta perderla de vista, subió a Merle en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se sentó pensativo mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo "Debería esperarla para agredecer….no, ella fue la primera que te metió en este problema" pensó molesto, no sabía que hacer, de repente por la puerta trasera vió salir a Kath con su vestido morado, se había quitado las zapatillas escandalosas para ponerse una botas de piso afelpadas, el hombre apiñonado del bar salió tras ella y lanzó un par de billetes al suelo

-Vete a la mierda Ed – vociferó molesta mientras levantaba los billetes, Daryl salió de la camioneta y se aproximo a ella - ¿Qué quieres? No soy una maldita prostituta – exclamó sin voltear a verlo, Daryl miró su trasero pero agitó su cabeza con fuerza para alejar sus malos pensamientos

-Yo..solo quería agradecer que me libraras de la cárcel – comentó débilmente, kath posó su mirada en él, quiso sonreir pero estaba demasiado molesta en ese momento, Ed salió nuevamente del Bar y lanzó su vestido al piso

-Y no vuelvas maldita perra – advirtió Ed, Daryl levantó su vestido

-Lo siento, no quería que te despidieran – dijo de manera amable, ella se echó a reir, porque a un hombre como él le importaría lo que le pasara, había venido a ese bar…a ver mujeres desnudas, dudaba que le importara si quiera un poco ella

-No te preocupes, el imbécil de Ed siempre hace lo mismo…mañana no tendrá quien cubra la noche y aquí estaré moviendo el culo para un par de pervertidos – se quejó divertida. Daryl entregó el vestido y comenzó a alejarse pero ella lo detuvo – Lo siento, me comporto como una verdadera zorra, gracias por partirle el rostro a ese cerdo – agradeció sonriendo, Daryl asintió débilmente, no entendía porque le importaba una bailarina exótica, la miró con un poco de pena

-Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres – sugirió sonrojado, Kath lo miró de reojo, a quien engañaba eran las 2 de la mañana, caminar a casa no era una opción, él era bastante atractivo, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, olía a bosque y aceite de motor pero era bastante guapo, y el tipo más amable que conocía desde que había llegado ahí, aceptó resignada, que podría pasar, que intentara meter las manos bajo su vestido y ella lo golpeara para huir o que se quedara ahí y olvidara por un momento que su vida era una mierda, por lo menos era guapo, no como el cerdo de Ed que había intentado tocarla un par de veces, lo odiaba tanto, la manera en la que trataba a su esposa y su hija, sentía pena por Carol y Sophia, no entendía como su tía lo aguantaba tanto. Y ahora ella viviendo con ellos, odiaba tanto a sus padres por morir…por dejarla tan sola, con la miseria que ganaba le pagaba a su hermana menor la universidad

Subió a la camioneta mientras cubría sus muslos con el vestido de danza, estaba perdida en sus resentimientos, Daryl la despertó ofreciéndole un cigarro, ella aceptó, tenía semanas que no fumaba pero hoy era una noche que lo ameritaba, Daryl se detuvo frente a la casa de Carol, un podía creer que una familia feliz estaba viviendo ahí, con su patio impecable y sus cortinas finas, pero la verdad era que Carol hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar por una buena familia, por ocultar el bar de mala muerte que mantenía Ed, sus prostitutas disfrazadas de bailarinas y sus amantes, como demonios él podría tener una amante, el solo pensarlo le causaba asco

-Gracias – dijo intentando sonreír, se mantuvo sentada unos minutos mirándolo como perrito lastimado, esperando a que él hiciera un movimiento para aprovecharse de ella, o era lo que realmente deseaba, pero Daryl solo la miraba a los ojos, ni si quiera se atrevía a bajar la mirada, estaba por bajarse cuando él se atrevió a hablar

- Yo vivo a unas casas de aquí – comentó casi tartamudeando, ella sonrió al notar que estaba avergonzado, besó su mejilla con ternura y bajo de la camioneta rápidamente antes de que notara que también ella estaba avergonzada, se despidió agitando levemente su mano "Así que tendré un vecino guapo, Daryl…Daryl Dixon" pensó emocionada mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Daryl se marchó hasta que se aseguró que estaba dentro, que demonios le pasaba, esa chica lo estaba volviendo estúpido

"Chicas como ella no se fijan en mecánicos" pensó despistado intentando no sonreír, miró a Merle por el retrovisor y siguió su camino a casa, pensando en aquella chica que acababa de conocer


	2. La primera Cita

Daryl limpió el aceite de sus brazos, pateó con fuerza la llanta, había perdido toda la mañana intentando reparar ese auto en vano, Merle lo miró divertido desde el otro extremo, limpiaba las motos con dedicación

- Te invito el desayuno – sugirió él, Daryl asintió aun enfadado, subieron a las motos y se dirigieron a la cafetería de siempre, se sentó frustrado en la mesa, la mesera sirvió café y sonrió al notar que era Kath

- ¿También trabajas aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, ella afirmó sonrojada

-Si, hoy es mi primer día – contestó sonriendo, ah..esa sonrisa que lo volvía estúpido, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido azul y su medio mandil blanco, tomó su orden, y se alejó rápidamente a la siguiente mesa

- Mmm…esta linda la tetas de azúcar – comentó mientras miraba los botones desabrochados de su vestido, Daryl frunció el entrecejo molesto pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, comieron su desayuno en silencio, de vez en cuando giraba los ojos para verla, con su rostro angelical y cansado, cargando bandejas de trastes sucios, cuando terminaron Kath se acercó a ellos

-Cuenta de la casa, por lo de anoche – agradeció retirando los platos, Daryl negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba que pagaran sus deudas, ella lo notó en su mirada – Me siento muy mal, casi te arrestan – justificó, Daryl relajó los hombros e intento sonreír, pero no estaba satisfecho, no quería que una chica lo hiciera, ella sonrió y se alejó, Merle le dio una leve bofetada para despertarlo, regresaron a trabajar, no podía apartar su mente de Kath, quería volver a verla, cuando salió del trabajo se estaciono frente a la cafetería, esperando a que saliera, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la observó en la oscuridad, llevaba un cigarro en la boca, avanzó con la moto llamando su atención

-No sabía que terminabas tan tarde – comentó de manera sería, Kath sonrió

-Esta mierda aun no termina – dijo riendo, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Y tú? – cuestionó

-También acabo de salir, voy a mi casa – contestó despreocupado, Kath se despidió levemente con la mano, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario "Pero qué diablos, llevó una hora esperándola, ¿a dónde demonios va?" pensó mientras la seguía – Es muy tarde – objetó, ella lo miró despistada

-Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a ganarme mi buena vida a ese asqueroso bar – respondió de manera sincera, suspirando con fuerza, odiaba ese trabajo pero dinero era dinero, Daryl la miró detenidamente y señaló el asiento de la moto – Te tomas demasiadas molestias – afirmó mientras subía detrás, sintió su cálido aliento en su hombro causándole un escalofrío, ella recargó su peso hacía atrás y elevó los brazos, sintiendo el aire frío y agitando su larga cabellera, sintiéndose libre en ese momento, Daryl sonrió al notar que lo disfrutaba – Mas rápido – pidió emocionada, él aceleró un poco más, cuando llegaron Kath bajó de la moto y estiró sus brazos logrando que el vestido subiera un poco más – Gracias por el paseo Daryl, eres un encanto – dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y entraba corriendo al bar antes de que Ed saliera a gritarle, Daryl se quedó pasmado, sonrojado hasta los orejas, nuevamente lo había besado, esa sensación comenzaba a gustarle, aun hormigueaba su mejilla, se retiró contento.

Kath se levantó domingo temprano, eran los únicos días buenos…sus amados domingos, Ed dormía hasta tarde así que no debía preocuparse por él, Carol la recibió con jugo y huevos

- Gracias Tía Carol – dijo contenta mientras sacudía el cabello pelirrojo de Sophia

- Eleonor marcó ayer, necesitaba dinero para unos libros – Comentó Carol de manera tranquila, Kath se apretó la cabeza, amaba a su hermana pero por Dios gastaba demasiado, no recordaba la última vez que había comprado algo para ella, fingió una sonrisa y asintió resignada, Carol miró a ambos lados de la cocina antes de hablar – No te preocupes, tenía unos ahorros, ya se lo envié- expuso contenta, Kath la miró agradecida estaba por hablar pero Carol la detuvo – No, no quiero nada devuelta, son mis dos únicas sobrinas…trabajas todo el día, ni siquiera puedes descansar en las noches…a tu edad yo salía con chicos – interrumpió riendo levemente

- Cuando salga Eleonor de la universidad, lo primero que haré con mi primer sueldo libre será irnos a la playa, las cuatro juntas….sentir el sol y el agua salada en nuestra piel – comentó alegre, Sophia brincó en su asiento

-Sí, quiero conocer la playa – afirmó agitando los brazos con alegría, Carol la amaba bastante, su corazón tan puro aunque su boca estuviera llena de maldiciones, recordaba cuando ella era solo una pequeña indefensa, ahora tenía 27 años, había trabajado desde los 20 para mantener a Eleonor después de que sus padres fallecieran, su sueño de la universidad de había esfumado pero no dejo que Eleonor cayera en eso, cuando el banco le quito la casa de sus padres su mundo colapso, no podía pagar una renta y fue cuando Carol la rescató, la llevó a vivir con ella y le dio alimento, Kath estaría eternamente agradecida por eso, se había convertido en mas que una madre y Sophia en su hermana menor, Ed en cambio se aprovechaba de ella, le pagaba menos sueldo de mesera justificando sus gastos en la casa, le daba turnos extra o la despedía continuamente, Kath había aprendido a vivir con ello, escondía sus propinas en su sostén y flirteaba con algunos clientes para aumentar sus ganancias, sabía que si Ed se enteraba la azotaría contra el suelo, tal vez lo deseaba, quería que se atreviera a levantarle la mano para darle una golpiza que no olvidaría jamás, y así liberar a Carol de su sufrimiento.

-Voy a correr – dijo mientras terminaba su jugo, Carol afirmó despreocupada, Kath se puso sus audífonos y comenzó su recorrido, avanzó un par de cuadras cuando un labrador lleno de jabón salió de la nada derribándola, miró el cielo despejado y el perro lamiendo su rostro, Daryl tomó al perro de la correa, regañándolo duramente, Kath se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a reírse como tonta, acarició al perro mientras intentaba levantarse, notó que Daryl no tenía camisa, llevaba unas gafas Ray Ban y su pantalón de mezclilla mojado, el color comenzó a subir por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, sus pectorales firmes y el tatuaje en su pecho, estaba más lindo de lo que pensaba

-Lo siento, Patea traseros se escapó – se disculpó Daryl preocupado, Kath sonrió estúpidamente, miró sus brazos solo eran unos raspones sin importancia, acarició al perro nuevamente y se sacudió el polvo del trasero

- Así que patea traseros…lindo nombre para un perro – comentó con sarcasmo, Daryl se sonrojó, Kath miró la casa a lado de la acera – Bueno..vecino, un placer toparme con usted – exclamó volviendo a ponerse los audífonos antes de que notara su cambio de color, continuó su camino sin darle importancia a su altercado pero Daryl seguía detrás de ella con el perro, se detuvo en seco y lo miro de reojo

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? De parte de patea traseros – preguntó Daryl avergonzado, que demonios hacía, sabía que ella lo rechazaría, estaba por retractarse, una mujer así nunca le haría caso, ella frunció levemente la boca

- Muy bien, hoy en la tarde…yo cocino – aceptó sonriendo, Daryl quería comenzar a brincar por la calle – Solo promete que estarás vestido igual – bromeó, ahora Daryl tenía ese color rojo en el rostro, lo cual le causo satisfacción personal, aun sabía cómo flirtear, sonrió satisfecha y se despidió rápidamente.

Por la tarde Daryl daba vueltas en la casa como león enjaulado

"No vendrá, solo fue amable" pensó molesto, volvió a limpiar los sillones e intentó sentarse pero a los pocos segundos volvió a caminar por la casa, por lo menos Merle no estaba ahí burlándose de él y diciéndole poco hombre, se imaginaba pagándole por un baile privado, golpeó la pared enojado cuando la puerta sonó, ahí estaba ella, con su cabello recogido en una trenza, sus pantalones cortos y unas botas, se veía hermosa sonriéndole como si le agradara…por dios..a ella le agradaba, no recordaba la última vez que una mujer le había dado esa sonrisa sincera, la dejó pasar de inmediato aunque le apenaba su casa, ese día no había parado de limpiarla desde que ella le había dicho que llegaría

- Espero te gusten las hamburguesas – dijo mientras le mostraba bolsas de supermercado, él afirmó con la cabeza, ni siquiera sentía hambre se había sustituido por un hueco en el estomago, acompañado de nauseas debido a los nervios, bajó la mirada avergonzado, ella buscó la cocina y acomodó las cosas, comenzó a partir un par de papas, Daryl abrió el refrigerador y la pasó un cerveza fría – Muy bien, la cerveza ya esta…ahora deberías quitarte la playera – sugirió riendo, él casi se ahoga con la cerveza, ella rió al notar que había logrado su objetivo – Tranquilo, era solo una broma….ahora vas a probar las mejores papas de tu vida – comentó orgullosa mientras hacía una mezcla de capsu y otras hierbas que no conocía, ni siquiera sabía porque tenían una cocina, solo pedían comida rápida o salían, lo que era indispensable era su parrilla, era el mejor de la cuadra, bueno eso presumía Merle, él no adoraba las fiestas asi que solo cocinaba hamburguesas para su familia, ella mojó una papa frita con la extraña mezcla y se la ofreció a Daryl, él intento tomarla con los dedos pero ella negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que abriera la boca, no tuvo alternativa

-No mentías – halagó mientras terminaba de saborearla, ella tomó una e hizo una mueca graciosa, Daryl asó las hamburguesas y se sentaron en el patío, mirando el bosque con tranquilidad, él la miró de reojo, no se atrevía a decir nada, solo a mirar la forma en la que se sentaba metiendo una de sus piernas debajo de su trasero, la manera tan graciosa en la que bebía su cerveza

- Nada mal para nuestra primera cita – comentó sonriendo, Daryl comenzó a ruborizarse

-Noo..no es una cita…solo somos buenos vecinos – mintió, ella le dio una leve palmada en el brazo, logrando que bajara la guardia por unos segundos

-Eres demasiado serio, me agradas – dijo alejando su mirada y recostándose en la silla, comieron las hamburguesas sin preocupación, sin poder evitarlo miró la ballesta a un lado de las escaleras - ¿Y eso? – preguntó confundida

- Cazó liebres – respondió avergonzado

-Dios hombre, ¿Qué no haces? – cuestionó riendo, Daryl sintió que el hueco en su estomago desaparecía, nunca se sentía a gusto con las chicas, no sabía que decirles..como actuar como un caballero, nunca aprendió eso, las pocas novias que tuvo eran sin importancia, lo dejaban a las pocas semanas pero con Kath podía ser sincero, no tenía que preocuparse de lo que pensara - ¿Eres mecánico? Y que mas me cuentas de tu joven vida..tienes mmm…¿30 años? – preguntó

-Si, realmente no hay nada interesante…vivo con Merle…..bueno el vive conmigo cuando no está en la cárcel – respondió, lamentó haber comentado eso, ahora ella saldría por esa puerta pensando en lo perdedor que era, pero ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y profirió una sonrisa sincera para que continuara contando – Me encantan las motos y salir a cazar…nunca fui a la universidad – agregó, ella levantó su cerveza para brindar

-Yo también estoy atrapada con mi hermana, la amo….pero odio ser su madre, por lo menos tu tienes una casa…yo soy un mueble para Ed – reprochó de manera sincera, él no supo qué hacer, solo la miró con atención – Fui a la universidad 2 semestres, me salí por falta de dinero y bueno…el resto es historia – añadió con remordimiento, Daryl comprendió lo que sentía, planear todo en la vida para terminar en la misma mierda sin sentido, sin tener a quien recurrir o maldecir por su espantoso destino – Pero bueno…algún día iré a los Ángeles, entrare a la escuela de arte y mandare a la mierda a Ed, si estrellare su asqueroso rostro contra estúpida alfombra corriente, haré que se coma sus estúpidas luces de neón- comentó divertida, Daryl rió con ella y puso su mano muy cerca, Kath rozó con suavidad sus manos grandes y ásperas por el trabajo, se sentía bien estar junto a él platicando de eso, no había sentido ese desahogo en mucho tiempo, al notar que Daryl no retiraba su mano la puso sobre la suya, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas caricias, a sentir a una mujer tan cerca, se sonrojo levemente pero no se atrevió a quitarla, era agradable, la voz de Merle lo trajo de nuevo a su mundo, se levantaron rápidamente – Debo irme – terminó rápidamente su cerveza y camino a la puerta, Daryl quería que se quedara pero no iba a dejar que Merle arruinara su día

- Vaya, tetas de azúcar ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Merle acercándose a ella para intimidarla – Darlyna no pudo darte amor…yo te cumplo lo que quieras – agregó

- Todo lo contrario, es el mejor – comentó giñando un ojo, Merle se quedó callado mientras miraba a Daryl divertido, él no se atrevió a corregirla, se acercó a la puerta para verla partir, besó su mejilla y le dio un suave abrazo – Gracias, la pase de lo mejor –

-Yo también, podríamos hacerlo el siguiente domingo…bueno…si no tienes nada que hacer – propuso nervioso, Kath afirmó con la cabeza – Aun no pruebas mi conejo asado – gritó mientras la miraba alejarse.

-¿Ahora traes a tus novias a la casa?- preguntó Merle enfadado, Daryl estaba demasiado contento, hoy no lo haría enfadar

-No es mi novia, es Kath una vecina – contestó alegremente mientras terminaba de recoger lo que habían ocupado, Merle se tiró en el sofá y volvió a dormir.

Carol la esperaba ansiosa en la puerta, suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Kath regresar bailando como loca por la acera, cuando llegó besó su mejilla con alegría

- Él es fantástico tía Carol – confesó suspirando, Carol sonrió

-Lo sé, es un buen hombre, nos ha ayudado con un par de cosas en la casa…tal vez deberíamos invitarlo al cumpleaños de Sophia en 2 semanas – comentó Carol de manera sincera, Kath sonrió agradecida

-Claro, sería genial – aceptó ella girando por la casa cuando se topo con Ed, su actitud cambio mientras su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se borraba

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Parecen chachalacas- se quejó Ed desde el otro lado de la cocina - ¿Con quién saliste? – preguntó enfadado

-Con una amiga del restaurant – respondió tajante, Ed frunció el entrecejo

-Por lo menos recuerda cobrarle a los hombres con los que te acuestas – bromeó él, Kath quería romperle la cara

-No, yo le pague a él – agrego con sarcasmo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y salía de la cocina o juraba que lo iba a matar.

Al día siguiente Kath salió temprano a trabajar, el camino al trabajo era la mejor parte del día pensó divertida, una camioneta sonó el claxon cerca de ella logrando que brincara asustada, Daryl la miró apenado

-Buenos Días – saludó más tranquila mientras subía a la camioneta, él asintió levemente con la cabeza – Mmm…hoy no trabajaré con Ed…¿Quieres salir? – preguntó apenada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, Daryl no podía creer que ella lo invitara a salir – Disculpa, si no puedes está bien – corrigió avergonzada al notar su largo silencio, Daryl negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-Noo…es decir, si..si quiero salir – aceptó intentando mantener la postura, pero esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad comenzaba asomarse, Kath sonrió mientras volvía con la vista al camino – Paso por ti después del trabajo – agregó cuando llegaron a la cafetería, ella asintió con la cabeza y corrió a su trabajo, Daryl sonrió para sí mismo. Todo el día mantuvo su buen humor, deseaba volverla a ver, no podía creer que ella aun no se hubiera alejado, que conociera a Merle y su casa y no lo mandara al diablo, cuando terminó salió a toda prisa, apenas despidiéndose de Merle y su jefe, se estaciono impaciente enfrente e intento calmarse pero el silencio no era buen compañero – ¿Y adonde diablos irán? – se preguntó estresado, pensó en un restaurant elegante, en un bar decente, en el parque – Demonios no, que maldita impresión tendrá de ti, un hombre que no puede invitarle a un buen restaurant – se reprochó, bajó de la camioneta al notar que era tarde y aun no salía, se acercó al cristal de la entrada, ella continuaba limpiando las mesas mientras escuchaba que en el fondo el Sheriff Rick y Shane reían fuertemente, su hijo Carl los acompañaba, Kath camino hacía ellos y Shane le dio una leve palmada en la mano, no pudo distinguir qué era lo que le decía, ella sonrió amablemente y se alejo, Daryl volvió a la camioneta, no era muy bueno para ese tipo de situaciones, respiró pesadez y dejo caer la cabeza en el volante

-Lo siento, Rick y Shane no terminaban su orden, por lo menos la propina fue buena – se excusó con sinceridad, Daryl notó que se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un vestido rojo, ajustado en el busto y la cintura, el resto caía suavemente sobre sus caderas, había puesto sus labios del mismo tono, se veía hermosa, como una estrella de cine, comenzó a sentirse mal, el no había ido a cambiarse, solo llevaba su chamarra de cuero y una camisa sin mangas – Te ves bien – halagó ella al notar que no decía nada

-¿Ahh donde quieres ir? – preguntó estresado, ella sonrió mientras subía

-Te voy a llevar al lugar más maravilloso de todos – contestó emocionada, él fingió una sonrisa despreocupada, no era un tacaño, pero no podía darse el lujo de gastar tanto, ella lo guió hasta las afueras del pueblo, lo detuvo en un restaurant elegante, pidió que se estacionara del otro lado de la acera, supuso que para que no la vieran llegar con un pobre diablo y su camioneta vieja, Kath suspiró fuertemente y volteó a ver a Daryl que se encontraba desconcertado, sabía que no podría pagar un lugar asi, un hueco volvió a aparecer en su estomago, Kath tomó suavemente su mano, un golpe eléctrico recorrió su brazo, le sonrió ampliamente y lo jaló hacía el lugar, maldita sea como podía negarse a esa sonrisa angelical, la siguió resignado sin embargo ella desvió su camino a la parte trasera del restaurant

-Mmm…la entrada es del otro lado – comentó Daryl comenzando a preocuparse, ella sonrió aun mas y abrió la reja a lado de los contenedores de basura - ¿Me llevas al bosque? – preguntó comenzando a relajarse, ella apresuró levemente el paso y le mostro un pequeño mirador, el cielo estrellado se levantaba majestuoso sobre el pueblo

- ¿Y qué te parece? – preguntó ella emocionada mientras giraba con los brazos levantados

-Por un momento pensé que querrías entrar al restaurant – respondió desconcertado

-Mmm…¿Para qué? No podríamos platicar, ni beber cerveza de una botella – replicó divertida mientras sacaba una manta de su bolsa, dos cervezas y una rebanada de pastel de manzana – Esto es más genial que ese estúpido restaurant con tipos estirados – confesó, Daryl sonrió alejando sus preocupaciones, ella se había arreglado solo para él, y lo quería solo para ella en un lugar tranquilo, se ruborizo de tan solo pensarlo, se sentaron a platicar y mirar las estrellas, Daryl le dio una clase completa, ella lo miraba con atención sin perder una sola palabra

-¿Qué? – preguntó al notar como lo miraba, Kath volvió su mirada al paisaje

-Nada, solo que eres muy interesante – respondió de manera sincera, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, Daryl no había compartido un momento así con ninguna mujer, pero a ella no quería alejarla, era una sensación incomoda que le agradaba, aspiró el olor de su cabello sin atreverse a tocarla – Daryl….¿podrías abrazarme? – pidió avergonzada, él estaba en shock, torpemente levantó su brazo y lo poso en sus hombros, sus delicados y pequeños hombros, ella pasó lentamente sus brazos por su cintura, suspirando con delicadeza, de verdad le agradaba estar con él, sintió algo que no había sentido en 7 años, se sentía protegida en sus brazos

- Kath…es tarde, debes regresar – comentó él, odiaba decirlo, quería quedarse toda la noche ahí, abrazándola, sintiendo su delicada respiración contra su pecho, ella asintió con la cabeza, resignada a regresar a la realidad

-¿Algún día puedo acompañarte a cazar?- preguntó apenada, no quería presionarlo, sabía que él no era muy hábil con las mujeres, pero deseaba pasar todo el tiempo escuchando sus historias, riendo de la manera tan linda en la que se sonrojaba cuando rozaba su mano.

-Si deseas hacerlo – contestó sin dejar de abrazarla, sintió su cabeza afirmando, ella levantó su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, amaba sus ojos, como fruncía el entrecejo cuando estaba preocupado o enojado, acarició con suavidad su barba y su mejilla poniéndolo nervioso, acercó su nariz rozando suavemente la suya, quería besarla, suponía que esa era una señal pero él estaba completamente estático, mirándola como estúpido sin atrever a moverse, ella sonrió levemente, sabía que él era así y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo – Yo..yo…soy un tonto – tartamudeó, ella rió levemente

- ¿Por qué eres un caballero? – cuestionó divertida – No, solo eres un buen tipo Daryl – agregó volviendo a tomar su barbilla – Y yo…soy una maldita bruja – bromeó acercando su rostro, sintiendo su aliento cálido, y sus ojos desorbitados, en espera de aquel beso que tanto deseaba, Daryl empujó su cabeza torpemente chocando sus dientes con fuerza, Kath se quejó divertida mientras él la miraba avergonzado, continuó riendo a carcajadas mientras sobaba su mandíbula, Daryl bajó la mirada, intentando calmarse, lo tomó con suavidad del rostro y unió sus labios a los de él, jugando suavemente con sus mejillas, él relajo los labios y soltó su cuerpo tenso, se sentía realmente bien, no quería que ese beso terminara jamás – Mmm..el mejor beso de mi vida – confesó entre dientes, Daryl se apartó con suavidad y la miró con ternura, su cabello castaño en su rostro y su sonrisa sincera solo para él, volvió a besarla con más confianza, tomándola de los hombros para traerla a su cuerpo, enredando sus manos en su cabellera, ella abrió ligeramente la boca para dejarlo entrar, jugó con suavidad con su lengua, Daryl se detuvo agitado, intentando contener una erección, respiró profundamente ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kath

- Vamos, iré a dejarte a tu casa – sugirió intentando sonreír, ella afirmó mientras veía por última vez las estrellas, lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, Daryl besó su frente con timidez y la tomó de la mano para guiarla, mientras ella saltaba por el camino sonriendo, el silencio invadió el camino, pero no era incomodo, él la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa cada que recordaba que la había besado, al llegar a la casa de Carol bajó con rapidez, y se detuvo en la puerta, mirándolo con ternura, esperando que dijera algo pero él no era de los tipos que eran buenos en las palabras, subió al auto y lo besó nuevamente tan rápido que él apenas si pudo atraparla en sus brazos, se despidió con alegría y entró a la casa.


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Shophia

**Uhh tercer capitulo ya, que emoción...espero que estén disfrutando la historia, me tardo un poco en actualizar porque me dan lapsos de aturdimiento mental jajaja pero aquí esta, por fin Daryl sedé a Kath...Dios...perdónenme pero en este capitulo si hay contenido sexual asi que si no les gusta absténganse de leer. Besos y espero sus comentarios**

La noche era larga, se puso el asqueroso vestido morado y los tacones enormes, arregló su cabello cubriendo lo más que pudiera el escote del vestido, respiró resignada mientras retocaba el labial

- A la mierda, tienen tu cuerpo pero no tu alma – se motivó fingiendo una sonrisa, salió al bar y comenzó a atender sus mesas, se sorprendió cuando vio a Daryl sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo conoció, se acercó con una cerveza y la puso enfrente de él, contuvo las ganas de besarlo para evitar que la regañaran, él pareció entenderlo porque solo sonrió, continuo trabajando pasando de vez en cuando para tocar sus hombros o sus brazos, Daryl no entendía como esa simple caricia lo hacía sentir tan bien, la manera en la que ella marcaba con delicadeza su territorio y le mostraba con sutileza que ella estaba con él

-Oye linda, ¿Cuánto por un privado? – preguntó un cliente desnudándola con la mirada, Daryl sintió la necesidad de ir y partirle el rostro pero Kath lo miró con desaprobación mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza

- En un momento lo atienden – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, llamó a una de las chicas con la mano, logrando que él volviera a su estado de tranquilidad, se acercó a Daryl para retirar su cerveza vacía – No tienes de que preocuparte – mencionó con tranquilidad, él fingió que no sabía de que hablaba – Te lo agradezco, eres un encanto….pero no puedo dejar que te metas en problemas – aclaró con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él – Ya casi termino – mencionó contenta, él espero sentado hasta que ella terminara de levantar la última de sus mesas, notaba como la miraban y la forma tan sutil en la que ella les coqueteaba, sabía que era su trabajo pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Kath salió del bar con Daryl que aun continuaba un poco serio, lo rodeo con sus brazos cortándole el camino, recorriendo con sus finos dedos su espalda

-Lo siento, no me gusta cómo te ven – se disculpó rompiendo el silencio

-A mi tampoco, pero es mi empleo…las propinas de esta noche fueron muy buenas – comentó sin dejar de abrazarlo, le encantaba hacerlo, Daryl la tomó de su pequeña cintura y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo su delicado cuerpo contra él, ella besó su barbilla hasta alcanzar sus labios, lo besó apasionadamente pasando sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo aquel gracioso cosquilleo, deseaba estar en la cama con Daryl y que la hiciera suya hasta el amanecer, él se separó agitado, pudo notar en su mirada, él también lo deseaba pero no se atrevería, no con ella, lo atrapó con sus piernas obligándolo a tomarla del trasero para que no se cayera al suelo, el vestido apenas si la cubría su trasero, continuo besándolo, provocándolo a llevarla a mas, la cargo hasta la camioneta y la recargó en el asiento, retirando su cabello para descubrir su cuello, besándolo con brusquedad, mordiendo y succionando su tersa piel, marcando su territorio, recorrió con sus manos sus firmes nalgas, metiendo sus manos debajo del vestido, Kath gimió de placer dejando que él tomara el control de la situación, se aferró a su cintura y continuó besando su cuello, bajó por el escote de sus senos y se detuvo pensativo, sacó sus manos del vestido y acarició su rostro, ella comprendió sin que dijera una sola palabra, sonrió satisfecha y lo rodeo con sus piernas, regocijando su cabeza en su pecho, tardaron unos minutos en calmarse

-Disculpa…yo.. – intentó decir pero Kath lo calló con un dulce beso

-Shhh…todo esta bien. Realmente me gustas Daryl – interrumpió sonriendo, Daryl la miró sorprendido, sabía que ella era sincera

-Tú también me gustas y quiero que estés cómoda, no quiero tratarte como los imbéciles del Bar – confesó se sentía tan expuesto, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de eso, Kath besó su frente

-Nunca serás como esos imbéciles, eres estupendo – halagó ella de manera despreocupada, él rio levemente

-Extrañamente eres la única que dice eso – mencionó, Kath sonrió divertida mientras se arrimaba al otro asiento para que él pudiera entrar

-Necesito otro empleo – se quejó riendo, aunque sabía que era la verdad, no podía hacerse pasar por bailarina o mesera todo el tiempo, encendió un cigarrillo con tranquilidad viendo de reojo el rostro preocupado de Daryl, ella sonrió para calmarlo – En una semana será el cumpleaños de Sophia, vendrá mi hermana….quería saber si tu ..

-Si, quiero ir – aceptó él de manera tranquila, Kath sonrió agradecida, tenía muchos meses que no veía a Eleonor y de verdad quería que conociera a Daryl.

Kath se levantó temprano a preparar la tarta de cumpleaños junto con Carol, estaba realmente emocionada, Eleonor vendría no podía esperar a saber cómo le iba en la universidad, Carol la había visto todas las noches con Daryl, sentados en su camioneta platicando como dos adolescentes ocultándolo de mama

-¿Él vendrá?- preguntó Carol de manera curiosa, ella afirmó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa – Me encanta verte enamorada, es un buen hombre – mencionó, Kath se sonrojó, era tan obvio…nunca le había dicho nada a Daryl…ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saber que eran…lo único que sabía era que a su lado, no había dolor que fuera valido, verlo esperarla todas las mañanas y las noches, la manera tan dulce y tímida en la que la besaba y sus pequeños arranques de pasión la volvían loca.

Eleonor tocó la puerta y Kath salió corriendo a saludarla, la abrazó con fuerza y besó sus mejillas molestándola

-Basta, eres una encimosa – se quejó intentando hacerla a un lado, Kath se apartó un poco para verla, su cabello claro y rizado, sus brillantes ojos azules como los de su madre, su esbelta figura y sus delicadas facciones, llevaba un vestido de diseñador, un pequeño prendedor con cristales, se veía caro y elegante, dejó su bolso en el sillón y se sentó escaneando con la mirada el lugar

- Vamos Bodoque ¿Cuéntamelo todo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – cuestionó emocionada brincando como foca a su alrededor, Eleonor frunció el entrecejo

- ¿Bodoque? Ya estoy grande para ese apodo, bien…muy bien – contestó enfadada, Kath agitó su cabello con fuerza logrando que se molestara aun mas – Maldita sea Kathy compórtate – pidió, Carol dirigió su mirada a ambas, Kath se sentó a su lado sin mirarla, había esperado mucho tiempo para verla y ella se veía muy cambiada, sacó de su bolso una pequeña caja de regalo y llamó a Sophia – Linda, feliz cumpleaños – felicitó mientras le entregaba la pequeña caja, Shopia la aceptó emocionada y la abrió al instante, era un dije de oso Tous, ella agradeció el regalo y se marchó a su habitación

-Es un regalo bastante costoso- mencionó Kath preocupada, Eleonor le lanzó una mirada fulminante – Vamos, sabes lo que quiero decir…con lo que costo pudiste gastarlo en la universidad – agregó calmada, Eleonor frunció la boca y se levantó

- ¿Crees que con la miseria que me envías puedo darme ese lujo? – preguntó molesta

-Lo siento…de verdad hago lo que puedo..tengo dos empleos, reduzco lo mas que puedo mis gastos – se justificó apenada, Eleonor la dejó hablando y se marchó al baño, Kath estaba deshecha, Carol pudo verlo en su mirada, en el agotamiento físico de su rostro, al notar que Carol la miraba fingió una sonrisa, y continuo con la tarta conteniendo las lagrimas.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Lori, Rick, y Carl fueron los primeros, Sophia estaba tan contenta, con su pequeño vestido blanco, jugando con los demás niños, Kath se acercó a Eleonor que al parecer estaba de mejor humor mientras hablaba por su celular

- Si amor, aquí estaremos – dijo antes de colgar, la abrazó fuertemente – Hermana, te voy a presentar a mi novio – menciono emocionada, Kath puso una sonrisa amarga en su rostro – Pero por dios cámbiate, va a pensar que eres la chacha – añadió de manera burlona, Kath asintió levemente mientras iba a cambiarse, se puso un vestido de flores con la espalda descubierta, se lo había comprado Carol en una venta de garaje hace un mes, se miró en el espejo mientras comenzaba a maquillarse, Carol la miró desde la puerta

- Te ves hermosa Kath, justo como tu madre – mencionó de manera sincera, Kath frunció la boca para poder contener las lágrimas

- ¿En serio? Todos dicen que Eleonor es su reencarnación – comentó entristecida, Carol la abrazó

- Cariño, tú también eres hermosa, cuando me refiero a tu madre no lo hago en el físico…si no en la voluntad y en el espíritu de lucha que tenía – explicó limpiando las finas lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, Kath soltó en llanto

-Tu lo sabes….lo intento…pero ya no puedo..ya no – sollozó, Carol la abrazó

-Ella lo sabe, solo está enfadada…por la noche arreglan esto, muy bien…ahora…sonríe que Daryl ya llegó – consoló, Kath asintió mientras continuaba maquillándose, puso un listón en su cabello y lo puso a un lado, cuando bajó las escaleras Daryl la esperaba en la puerta, se quedó boquiabierto al verla, tan hermosa y delicada, él también se había esforzado, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa azul remangada

-Muy guapo Dixon – exclamó mientras acomodaba su cuello y besaba la punta de su nariz sin que nadie la viera, él se sonrojó hasta las orejas – Vamos, te presentare a Eleonor – sugirió tomándolo de la mano emocionada, Eleonor se encontraba en el patio, acompañada de un hombre joven y elegante, su traje se veía costoso desde lejos, su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules le daban un toque mas extravagante, en cuanto la vio la llamo con las manos

- Marc ella es mi hermana Katherine – presentó ella, Marc tomó su mano y la beso

-No me habías dicho que era tan hermosa – halagó él logrando que Eleonor comenzara a enfadarse, el pareció notarlo – No tan hermosa como tu cariño – añadió mientras la besaba, Eleonor hizo pucheros antes de perdonarlo

-Bueno Kathy…mmm…queremos decirte…bueno mejor hazlo tu Marc – pidió Eleonor emocionada mientras agitaba los brazos como si quiera contener las lagrimas

-Pues ya que tú eres su familia…pues…queremos casarnos – comentó Marc, Kath casi se cae de la impresión, Daryl la tomó de la cintura al notar su inestabilidad

- ¿Perdón? Casarse….y y….la universidad – reclamó ella, Eleonor quitó la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿No estás feliz por mí?, me voy a casar Kathy – reprochó ella, Kath fingió una sonrisa

-Si, claro hermana…muy feliz…pero…¿Y tu carrera? – preguntó intentando calmarse, Eleonor sonrió

-Pues ese no es problema…regresaré después de que nazca nuestro bebe – respondió sin importancia

-Já…que graciosa..¿El bebe que planean verdad? Después de años de casados – intentó componer, Eleonor la abrazo – ¡No!…¡No!..no hagas eso, que demonios te pasa – vociferó alejándose de ella – Me parto el culo todos los malditos días para enviarte a la universidad y solo vienes a decirme…Lo siento Kathy…Lo siento Kathy…voy a tener un bebe y a casarme …al demonio la universidad – reclamó, Daryl intentó calmarla

- No es momento Kath, tranquilízate – pidió mientras la abrazaba. Eleonor lo miró furiosa, si..ahi estaba la misma mirada maliciosa que tenía cuando era niña, a punto de lanzar su veneno en tres….dos…uno..

- Son celos ¿Verdad?...nunca has podido aceptar que soy mejor que tu…que tengo un futuro mejor que el tuyo – comentó mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Y este campesino es tu mejor opción? – agregó mirando con desprecio a Daryl – Marc es dueño de los hoteles Primicia, no un pobre diablo...nos amamos y lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento – menciono

-Si claro, ¿Marc o su padre?- preguntó con sarcasmo, Daryl pasaba la mirada la una a la otra intentando calmarlas – Pídele disculpas a Daryl – ordenó, Eleonor camino hacia él

-Discúlpame porque eres un pobre diablo fracasado – dijo tajante, Kath no resistió..Debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, le dio una bofetada a Eleonor logrando que retrocediera unos centímetros – Ahora estas satisfecha hermanita…crees que no se qué te ganas la vida como una maldita puta – comentó

-¿Si? Bailar para mandarte cada maldito centavo es ser una puta… ¿Y él que te da? Regalitos costosos por abrirte las piernas…tal vez tienes razón hermana, somos iguales – aclaró limpiándose el labial y los parpados – Vete a la mierda Eleonor, de mi no recibirás ni un maldito saludo – declaró dándose la vuelta ante la mirada sorprendida de Daryl

- Tu me diste esta vida miserable, con tus malditas limosnas – reclamó Eleonor comenzando a llorar, Kath se detuvo en seco

- ¿Miserable? ¿Quieres ser miserable? Te regalo mi maldita vida, moviendo el trasero para un par de cerdos…renunciando a mis sueños para verte feliz y lograr los tuyos, trabajando como una maldita esclava cada día de mi vida para darte lo mejor…¿y todo para que? Para que la maldita niña me diga que soy una vil puta…tu…tu no mereces ni mi desprecio Eleonor, me fallaste como hermana….como amiga…no sé quién eres – explicó rompiendo en llanto, corrió dejando a Daryl parado entre ellos, se despidió rápidamente y salió tras ella, pero no pudo encontrarla entre la gente

- Se marcho – comentó Carol preocupada, Daryl miró a la calle sin encontrarla. Tomó su moto y fue a su sitio especial, suspiró de alivio al verla ahí mirando el horizonte, llorando amargamente, también tuvo deseos de golpear a Eleonor por lo que había dicho

-Sabia que estabas aquí – afirmó mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella, Kath se secó las lágrimas con las manos

-Menuda familia ¿no? – Dijo con sarcasmo, Daryl la acorraló en sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho – Es una maldita perra egoísta…siempre lo fue, desde que éramos niñas…pensé que al morir mis padres cambiaria, que agradecería todo lo que hago por ella – explicó conteniendo las lagrimas

-Ella solo está confundida…debe sufrir un poco para valorarte…es todo – consoló, Kath lo miró agradecida – Pero si…es una maldita perra petulante – afirmó, ambos se echaron a reír

- Gracias Daryl – expresó con sinceridad sin atreverse a mirarlo – No quiero verla por un tiempo – agregó mas calmada, Daryl entrelazó sus manos a las de ella y las apretó tímidamente

-Si quieres puedes dormir hoy en la casa, Merle salió – comentó sin importancia, Kath limpió sus lágrimas y lo beso con dulzura

- Eres un encanto – mencionó, él se sonrojo…amaba que le dijera así – En cuanto a lo que dijo…ella es una imbécil, eres mejor hombre de los que he conocido en toda mi vida –

-No te preocupes, tiene razón…que haces con este pobre diablo – dijo bajando la mirada, Kath lo tomó de la barbilla frunciendo el entrecejo

-Jamás…jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo…estoy justo donde deseo estar, no hay otro lugar – pidió molesta – Además eres mi pobre diablo y yo tu bailarina – agregó besando la punta de su nariz

-¿Así que eres mía? – insinuó, ella afirmó con timidez

-Solo si lo deseas – menciono, él se quedo pensativo

-No lo sé….es mucha responsabilidad – bromeó sonriendo, Kath le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho

-Horrroso – mintió mientras comenzaba a besarlo, él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la motocicleta, regresaron a toda velocidad a la fiesta, Kath amaba salir en moto, disfrutar el aire frío contra su rostro despeinado su cabellera, sintiendo que volaba por un instante, Carol sonrió desde la puerta al verlos llegar, corrió a Kath y la abrazo – Está todo bien tía Carol, muchas gracias – consoló intentando sonreír, entro con Daryl a la fiesta y se mantuvo alejada de Eleonor

-La pequeña Kathy – mencionó Shane aproximándose a ella emocionado, él había sido amigo de sus padres desde que lo recordaba, una rubia lo acompañaba, suponía que era su nueva novia – Por cierto, Andrea mi novia – presentó, ella saludó cortésmente - ¿Y cómo va todo? Nada de meterse en problemas eh – sugirió mientras miraba a Daryl

- Eso será difícil, pero bueno…podrías apartarme la celda mas cómoda por lo menos – respondió Kath sonriendo, Shane rió divertido mientras le daba unas palmadas a Daryl, se sentía raro entrar en ese grupo, normalmente no iba a reuniones, ni fiestas…por lo menos no a las de ese tipo, se despidieron de ellos mientras Kath buscaba a Sophia para darle su regalo, Daryl sacó el suyo de la bolsa de su pantalón, era una muñeca de tela, cuando se la entregó a Sophia, ella lo abrazó

-Gracias Daryl, es hermosa – dijo de manera sincera mientras jugaba con ella, Kath le dio un oso de peluche que ella misma había hecho, de saber que Eleonor la decepcionaría tanto hubiera preferido llevarla a la playa, pero extrañamente se sentía más ligera, ya no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de Eleonor, lo cual le agradaba de cierta manera, cuando la música comenzó a sonar Kath jaló a Daryl y lo llevó arrastrando al centro de la pista, él se quedo parado como tabla mientras ella movía con gracia su pequeño cuerpo

-Vamos, no es tan difícil – pidió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para ayudarlo a marcar el paso, él se limitó a tomarla de la cintura y balancearse de un lado al otro

-Lo de la casa…fue en serio, si necesitas quedarte esta noche – recordó avergonzado, Kath sonrió mientras se aproximaba a su oído

-Solo si prometes que haremos el amor – susurró logrando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Daryl

-Maldita sea mujer, me intimidas – bromeó girándola, ella giño el ojo divertida – Pero si eso es lo que deseas…yo no soy quien para negártelo – agregó, Kath lo besó con ternura mientras lo abrazaba.

Al terminar la fiesta Daryl esperó a Kath fuera de la casa, mordiendo sus uñas con desesperación "Solo fue una broma…ella…no lo dice en serio" pensó asustado, Kath salió de la casa con lentitud mientras se ocultaba de Carol, subió a la moto sin decir nada. Daryl no se atrevió a preguntar, manejó hasta su casa y la ayudó a bajarse de la moto, le encantaba verla con ese tipo de vestidos, tan dulce y sexy, le hacían honor a su curvilínea figura, la tomó con suavidad de la cintura para hacerla pasar a su casa, el silenció la invadía después de que Merle se había ido, supuso que regresaría en un par de semanas ya que no había una guerra en puerta…no alguna que él supiera para que fuera llamado por el ejercito y tampoco lo buscaba la policía, así era Merle...solo desaparecía de su vida en cualquier momento, Kath se dejó caer en el sillón estirando sus torneadas piernas, él se limitó a mirarla…averiguar si realmente deseaba estar con él de esa manera, llevaban tal vez un mes saliendo pero solo un par de veces habían subido los besos de intensidad pero no se había atrevido a mas, quería esperar…se odiaría por siempre si lo arruinaba, ella lo llamó con los brazos al sillón, agitada y deseosa de él, Daryl se sentó a un lado, desviando su mirada

-¿Quieres ver alguna película? – preguntó tragando saliva para intentar calmarse, Kath se sentó a un lado, respiró con tranquilidad mientras tomaba con suavidad su mano

- La que tú quieras – respondió sonriendo levemente, Daryl la miró de reojo apenado, no quería evitar que tuvieran intimidad pero la deseaba tanto que temía decepcionarla, que notara sus cicatrices y su falta de experiencia – Vemos una de terror – sugirió, él asintió levemente. Se sentía como un idiota, lo mejor que había tenido en su vida y se encontraba aterrado, puso la película y se sentó en el sillón estresado, Kath besó su mejilla con cariño y se recostó en sus piernas, acurrucándose en el sillón mientras ponía el brazo de Daryl sobre su cabeza, intentó concentrarse en la película pero solo podía pensar en la cercanía de Kath a su miembro, se sintió mal por ello, cuando giró la cabeza para verla ella ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, aferrada a su cuerpo, Daryl se levantó con cuidado y cargó a la cama, la cubrió con una cobija y la miró un rato en la oscuridad, la manera tan pacifica en la que dormía, estaba por salir cuando Kath se estiró en la cama asustada – Lo siento, me dormí – mencionó avergonzada, Daryl rió levemente mientras se acercaba a ella

-No te perdiste de mucho, sangre, tripas y esas cosas – mintió él mientras terminaba de cobijarla, Kath le hizo un espacio en la cama

- Prometiste dormir conmigo – le recordó apenada, Daryl la miró confundido

-No recuerdo que fuera así – mencionó, Kath sonrió levemente

-Lo sé, ibas a hacerme el amor…pero…si no deseas hacerlo…cualquiera que sea tu razón, no te presionare…pero quiero pasar la noche contigo – explicó despreocupada mientras alzaba las cobijas para que él entrara, Daryl aceptó resignado y se recostó a lado de ella, Kath lo abrazó suavemente pasando sus manos por su pecho, pegando su pequeño cuerpo a su espalda, se sentía bien, nunca había amanecido con una chica y no era el tipo que abrazaba en una cama pero con Kath era diferente, podía estar todo el día abrazándola

-No es que no quiera…señaló preocupado, Kath levantó su cabeza y la posó en su hombro para poder escucharlo – Tengo miedo de decepcionarte, eso es todo – añadió casi susurrando, Kath besó su mejilla

-Bromeas, ¿Por qué me decepcionarías? – cuestionó intrigada, Daryl negó con la cabeza – Mmm…solo he tenido dos novios en mi vida – confesó avergonzada – Después de que mis padres murieron pensé que mi novio me apoyaría…pero solo fue a regocijarse en un par de tetas más grandes, con mis empleos…el poco tiempo para atender a Eleonor…no fue posible conocer a mas chicos – explicó despreocupada, Daryl giró hasta tenerla de frente

-Yo nunca te haría eso – prometió acariciando su rostro

-Claro que lo sé, tú no eres así… mientras todos me trataron como puta, tú me defendiste, me hiciste darme cuenta que solo es un maldito empleo que no define lo que soy….por eso te quiero – confesó bajando la voz en la última palabra, Daryl la miró preocupado, sin poder decir ninguna palabra, besó con suavidad sus labios tomándola de la cintura, sentía la sensación de calor que iniciaba en sus labios y se recorría a su entrepierna, Kath acercó a un mas su cuerpo rodeándolo con una de sus piernas, él pudo sentir la cercanía de su piel desnuda, continuó besándola recorriendo tímidamente su espalda desnuda hasta bajar a su trasero, Kath dejó escapar un suave gemido, por Dios como lo excitaba, odiaba luchar contra esa sensación cada vez que la besaba, Kath desabrochó los botones de su camisa y beso desde su cuello hasta su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua al llegar a los pezones, Daryl no resistió y se posó sobre ella, el bulto de su pantalón rozando contra sus pequeñas bragas de encaje, sonrió con picardía y volvió a besar sus labios con fuerza, separándose de vez en cuando unos segundos para tomar aire, jugando con su lengua, y recorriendo con sus manos ásperas la delicada piel de su espalda, ella lo detuvo con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, desabrocho su vestido y lo bajó para dejar su torso desnudo, los ojos de Daryl se agrandaron al ver sus senos redondos y firmes, sus pezones erectos por la excitación del momento, besó con avidez y succiono lo pezones retorciéndola de placer –Daryl…eres estupendo – sollozó con la respiración entrecortada, él sonrió satisfecho, no había estado con muchas mujeres pero le encantaba saber que a ella le gustaba lo que hacía, dejándolo llevar el control de todo, limitándose a gemir excitada, jaló el vestido hasta hacerlo a un lado, dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro de su tersa piel, pasó sus dedos por las bragas empapadas y frotó suavemente uno de sus dedos contra su clítoris logrando que soltara un pequeño grito de placer, Kath besó su cuello ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa, recorrió sus brazos y esos hombros anchos que la excitaban, paso sus suaves dedos por su espalda logrando que Daryl cambiara su postura a una seria dejando de tocarla, esto era lo que temía de este momento, ella continuó su camino, acariciando su espalda intentando borrar sus cicatrices, sonrió levemente sin detenerse a preguntar, besó sus labios de manera agitada mientras pasaba sus manos a su trasero, Daryl volvió a relajarse y continuó besándola – Hazlo ya, por favor – suplicó mordiendo uno de sus dedos

-Maldita sea mujer, si lo pides así como voy a negarme – bromeó mientras quitaba con rapidez sus pantalones y su bóxer, la miró detenidamente buscando una pizca de arrepentimiento pero solo era recibido por una enorme sonrisa y unos brazos abiertos deseosos de su cuerpo, arrancó sus bragas de su cuerpo y se acercó con la punta de su miembro a la entrada de su vagina, la humedad lo volvió loco, lo introdujo con suavidad retorciéndola de placer, era bastante grande y grueso, mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones logrando que Kath gritara su nombre un par de veces, aprisionándolo con sus muslos y gimiendo en su oído, su respiración agitada calentando sus hombros mientras disfrutaba entrar en ella

-Mas…por favor – suplicó ella comenzando a arquear su espalda y levantando la cadera para profundizar aun mas las penetraciones, Daryl mordió con suavidad sus pezones llevándola al climax, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse y penetrándola con dificultad por la opresión de sus paredes vaginales, en pocos minutos él la acompaño descargando hasta la última gota de su pasión dentro de ella, Kath acarició su cabello mojado con sudor y sonrió satisfecha – Eres fantástico – halagó recorriendo con sus manos su barba empapada y sus labios apretados en una extraña sonrisa de placer

-Me alegra no decepcionarte – suspiró él dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella, dejando su miembro adentro un par de minutos, disfrutando el calor de su ser, después se retiró con suavidad para acurrucar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo – Yo…Yo…también te quiero – confesó mirándola de reojo, Kath sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello, ya estaba un poco más largo que cuando lo conoció pero le gustaba así, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Daryl despertó en la madrugada, sintiendo la piel desnuda de su acompañante, la miró con ternura y pegó su cuerpo a su espalda, rozando su trasero a su miembro que inmediatamente comenzó a endurecerse "Maldita sea, acabas de tener sexo…cálmate" pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía, Kath se movió levemente frotando su cuerpo contra él

-Vaya…alguien ya despertó – murmuró ella mientras rozaba con su pequeña mano su miembro, sonrojándolo

-Lo siento..no pude evitarlo – se disculpó apenado, ella emitió una leve risita mientras giraba para besarlo, recorriendo sus pectorales firmes

-No me molesta nada en lo absoluto – aclaró mientras bajaba por su ombligo dándole leves besos, hasta llegar a su miembro, besó con suavidad la punta logrando que él gimiera con fuerza

-No tienes que hacerlo – gruño alejando levemente su cabeza, ella sonrió mientras lamía haciendo círculos

- Y Daryl…no puede pensar tan solo un momento que lo hago porque deseo hacerlo – justificó saboreando el liquido transparente que salía de él, bombeo un poco con la boca volviéndolo loco, nunca había recibido tanto placer, se detuvo mirándolo con malicia, los ojos suplicantes de Daryl y su respiración agitada, estaba a punto de llegar, Kath se sentó sobre su pelvis y lo ayudo a penetrarla, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Daryl "Dios se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella" pensó mientras la veía agitar sus caderas llevándolo al clímax, ella lo miró extasiada, su rostro placentero y sus manos aun tomando sus caderas, las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su piel iluminadas por las luces del patio, besó la punta de su nariz recostándose sobre su pecho, Daryl acarició su cabellera

-No quiero perderte – declaró él sin importancia, Kath levantó levemente su cabeza

-¿Por qué me perderías? – preguntó confundida

-Cuando una relación se vuelve carnal eso suele pasar...-respondió serió, ella rió levemente logrando que el frunciera el entrecejo

-Con lo que probé hoy piensas que me atreveré a dejarte…no dejaré que ninguna chica disfrute esto, eres solo mío Dixon – advirtió bromeando, Daryl revolvió su cabello con fuerza

-Yo tampoco te dejaré tontita – aclaró abrazándola con fuerza, volvieron a dormir profundamente.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, obligando a Daryl a despertarse…se talló con fuerza los ojos buscando a Kath con la mano pero la cama estaba vacía, se puso el bóxer y bajó a la sala para buscarla, sonrió al verla en la cocina, con su camisa puesta, asomando su firme trasero apenas cubierto por encaje

-¡Buenos días dormilón – saludó mientras le sonreía ampliamente, se sentó en el fregadero y lo llamó con los brazos. Daryl se acercó rápidamente dejándose atrapar por ella, besó con delicadeza sus labios "Puedo acostumbrarme a esto" pensó feliz, ella tomó un tenedor y metió a su boca un trozo de hot cakes recién hechos – Lo siento, te veías tan lindo durmiendo que quise hacerte el desayuno – mencionó

- No tenías porque hacerlo, hubiera preferido despertar contigo en la cama – sugirió mientras la cargaba, ella lo aprensó con sus piernas para ayudarlo a llevarla nuevamente a la cama, la dejó caer con suavidad y prendió el televisor – Te queda bien mi camisa – halagó mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones….

**Bueno...aquí sus primero momentos de intimidad, espero que les gustara...que odiaran tanto a Eleonor como yo jajajaja, espero actualizar pronto. Besos**


End file.
